


Back Again

by Chocolate_Fondue007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Genius, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony adopts Peter, Wanda Maximoff does not exist in this universe, everyone is friends with everyone - Freeform, the team is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fondue007/pseuds/Chocolate_Fondue007
Summary: This story takes place post-infinity war where Tony accidently time travel. Him, Bucky and Peter are all brought back to between Chitauri and Ultron (by the way, in this universe, they found Bucky earlier (cuz I'm lazy)) and get occasional bursts of weird powers from the infinity stones.OrTony and Bucky are dealing with their feelings for each other. They become Peter's parents and confuse the shit out of the rest of the gang (They will tell the team, just later).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * read this if you don't want to be confused *
> 
> In this universe :
> 
> \- Wanda doesn't exist
> 
> \- Pepper and Tony were never together, they were just really good friends (still are).
> 
> \- They found Bucky earlier ( I know the timeline won't necessarily match up but I'm lazy )
> 
> I think thats it. please enjoy and keep in mind :
> 
> \- This is my first fic ever.
> 
> \- I'm probably shit at writing.
> 
> -I have a habit of writing run-on sentences (too long).
> 
> \- Also, english isn't my first language so I will probably make multiple misakes and I apologise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a prologue.

This was it.They lost. Tony's mind was still running, he was trying to think of other ways to defeat Thanos. Maybe they could-

"Something's happening," says Mantis suddenly, cutting off his train of thoughts as he looks up. She was turning to dust, floating right into Quill's face. Tony's throat went dry, his hands started to shake and breathing seemed harder.

He did it. That fucking purple grape destroyed half the universe.

Just like that, people started fading to dust. Drax faded away right after Mantis did. Then Quill. Then Dr.Strange. Then-

 

"Mr.Stark?"

 

_No,_ was the only word running through Tony's head. Peter couldn't die, he was too young, too pure, Peter was his _son_ he thought asPeter stumbled into his arms.

 

"Mr.Stark! I don't wanna go, please" was what Peter said. Repeating it like a mantra. All Tony could do was try to reassure him "you're alright," he says, his voice trembling. He knew he wasn't.

"I'm sorry" Peter said, because he's Peter Parker, of course he's going to fucking apologies for dying. Then, just like the others, peter faded to dust.

 

"He did it," the blue cyborg said, sitting next to him. Tony was sitting there in shock, holding Peter's ashes. Peter was gone. Tony would never hear that laugh again, or listen to one of his ridiculous rambles about science or school. He's gone

"The boy, was he your son?" Nebula asks, but before Tony could respond, There was a blinding yellow and green light. he coudn't see Titan anymore. His vision was submerged in light. For a second he thought this was it. This was his death, that thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. But after all, he doesn't have much to live for anymore.

Then it went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for anyone that cares, this isn't a chapter. Also, sorry for procrastinating through the months but I have discovered from my last chapter that I am very shitty at writing. And I also don't really like writing, I prefer reading. So i'm asking anyone interested to take the story.

The only condition is that i want you to tell me and give me a link or something because I want to read it. And I would like credit for the story idea.

If you take the story and you need ideas for the storyline, I don't mind helping. I'm thinking that I might make a prompt book or something because I suck at writing but I think I'm pretty alright for storyideas.

Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes in this, I didn't put much effort in it.


End file.
